Smooth
by barsonaddict
Summary: Olivia runs into Barba in an unlikely place. Barson friendship only, spoilers for the episode Psycho/Therapist, 15x10.
_**This is my entry for the Missing Scene contest run by thebarsondaily tumblr**_

* * *

Olivia sighs, holding back tears and feeling an ache in her stomach. She hated this feeling- letting down someone she trusted. Someone who had never given her any reason to lie to him.

Grateful that she had brought her coat and purse outside with her, she starts walking in the opposite direction of Barba, toward a busier street to catch a cab to her apartment.

Sitting in the cab she notices how shaky she is, and realizes she needs to stop somewhere to get some food, the apartment is empty and while she doesn't have an appetite she needs to have something to keep her blood sugar up.

Redirecting the cabbie, she ends up a couple of blocks north of her place at a smoothie shop.

Imagine her surprise when she walks in and sees Barba standing in line, preoccupied with his phone. He glances at the door when she comes in, prompted by the bell, and does a double take, then smiles awkwardly.

"Liv," he greets with a nod. "I was here first so you can't accuse me of following you."

"In the mood for a smoothie, Counselor? Didn't really take you for the type, to be honest," she says, honestly confused as to why the sharply dressed lawyer was here.

Barba looks slightly uncomfortable but answers honestly. "Uh, I find them very filling when I don't have much of an appetite. Can't drink scotch on an empty stomach," he adds, to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too." She says, surprising herself.

Barba tilts his head slightly, "I noticed you hadn't eaten anything at the restaurant."

Olivia shrugs. "I don't have an appetite much lately. It's easier to order something and push it around my plate than constantly explaining that I'm not hungry."

Before Rafael can answer it's his turn to order.

Liv orders as well, then they move over to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks.

Olivia's phone starts vibrating in her pocket, and Barba raises an eyebrow at her when she doesn't move to answer it.

She shrugs. "It's nothing important. I'm on leave during the trial so it's definitely not work. It's most likely Cassidy. He always calls on his breaks. Then he'll text if I don't answer." The phone quiets and then vibrates again signaling an incoming text message.

Pulling out her phone, she types a quick response, not wanting to talk to her boyfriend at the moment, but not wanting him to worry either.

Barba stifles his curiosity at why Olivia is avoiding talking to her boyfriend and pulls out his own phone to check for messages.

Their drinks are ready, and they stand awkwardly by the counter for a moment, neither sure of what to do next.

"My place is a few blocks from here, and Brian is at work all night, want to...?" she trails off, suddenly aware of how her words might be taken.

Barba saves her. "Yeah, let's walk. It's a nice night out," he says, and moves to the door, holding it open for her.

They walk along in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, slurping their drinks. Finally Liv is the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry about not telling you about Viva Nuñez, I... I really didn't mean to keep it from you. When I gave my statement I was so focused on- other issues- that I did kind of blank on it at that point. I should have brought it up with you though, it's not like I've forgotten anything about that four days really."

Barba stops her with a gentle hand on her arm, turning so they're face to face. "I understand. I'm sorry I was harsh outside the restaurant, I was mad that I was blindsided by the defense. Liv," he looks earnestly into her eyes, willing her to understand. "I know, with absolute certainty, that you did what you had to do to survive. Every time I think about what you went through it makes me wonder how you're here with me today." He swallows hard, and looks away.

He pauses a moment, then shakes his head, and continues. "Please, trust me. Is there anything else that could come up? Even if it's not in your original statement, you can tell me and we can figure out how to deal with it."

Liv sighs, and blinks back tears. "No, there's nothing else. I told you everything I can..."

They look at each other for a long moment, then Rafael nods again and hooks his arm through hers, starting down the sidewalk again.

"Okay then. So do you have Netflix? There's a show I've been binging and I think you'll like it."

Olivia laughs. "Oh really? Well, luckily for you I do, and I also have insomnia so I'll be able to catch up quickly."

They continue down the street arms linked, hearts both considerably lighter than an hour before.


End file.
